Games
by Shadokat771
Summary: Sam and Dean check into a middle of nowhere motel and are transported to another world...
1. Chapter 1

Games

A Supernatural x Final Fantasy7 crossover

Author's Notes: This is what happens when you're bored at work and start thinking about two of your favorite things, and wondering, "What_ if…_?" Thanks to Shaneo for the assist. Eric Kripke owns The Boys, and Square Enix owns Final Fantasy. I'm just playing in their sandbox. And no flames, please. They'll only be used for toasting marshmallows for S'mores….

The vintage '67 black Impala sped towards the sunset on the lonely stretch of highway.

"This road is putting me to sleep already", Dean groused from behind the wheel. He glanced over at his brother Sam, who was just finishing a yawn and suppressed a grin. "What say we pull in at the first motel we spot and call it a night a little early?"

Sam agreed, fighting back another yawn.

The first motel turned out to be on the outskirts of a little town called Coyote Springs, Kansas, and the motel went by the name of Trail's End, which caused both brothers to groan and chuckle.

It was decided that Sam would do the checking in this time while Dean waited in the car. The tall man took a moment to stretch a bit after he unfolded himself from the front seat, wincing a bit as various muscles protested. He walked into the office and was greeted by the clerk, a Native American man of indeterminable age with long blue black hair and a mischievous twinkle in his golden brown eyes.

"Good evening", the clerk said with a smile. "What sized room?"

Sam nodded a greeting and returned the smile. "Two queens, please", he said, waiting for the inevitable comment before he pulled out his wallet. It never came, but the man's smile was starting to unnerve the tall hunter.

The clerk reached under the counter and picked up a key placing it on the counter between them. "Here you go", he said. He took the credit card Sam handed him and glanced at the name. "Mr. Bon Scott". He glanced up at the taller man. "Knew a singer by that name once. Did some good stuff". He watched the color start to drain a bit from Sam's face, and gave a short bark of a laugh. "Room 77", he continued, "on the end. Enjoy your stay at the edge".

Sam nodded, smiling as he took back his card and examined it like someone who had loaned a trinket for a magician's trick. But when he looked up again, the other man was gone. Sam shrugged, took the keys and went back outside to find Dean.

The two hunters made their way to the room at the end of the building, parking the Impala and grabbing gear.

Sam unlocked the door and entered, followed by Dean who flipped on the light switch as he crossed the threshold.

What they saw defied description.


	2. Chapter 2

Games Pt.2

Sam and Dean both stumbled, looking wildly around them while gaining their bearings. They were on a city sidewalk, but it was like something they had only seen in movies or on TV…at least in Sam's case. It definitely looked post-apocalyptic, and that was turning Dean's confusion rapidly into anger. "No, no, NO!" He yelled, his voice getting louder with each word. "I've been here, done this already!" He looked around for some visual clue. "Where the hell are we? Seattle? Detroit? Topeka?"

Sam suppressed a chuckle. "Well, we definitely aren't in Kansas anymore", he said, shaking his head while looking across the street. "But I think I know where we are". His voice had a note of wonder amidst his confusion.

Dean followed his younger brother's gaze. He was looking at a sign outside what looked like a bar. "7th Heaven?" He read aloud, then grinned. "Sounds like a strip joint".

Sam huffed and rolled his eyes before replying. "Dude", he said, slightly annoyed. "Don't you remember? The video game we played once and then saw that movie a few years ago".

Dean wracked his brain for a moment, calling up the memories. When they clicked into place, he looked at his brother, frowning. "You're telling me we're stuck in _Tron_?"

Sam chuckled again. "Not _Tron_", he said. "_Final Fantasy_". He looked around. "Seven, I think. Maybe _Advent Children_, since I'm pretty sure that's Tifa's bar over there".

The older Winchester gave his younger brother a look."Could you _be_ a bigger geek?"

Sam frowned at his brother, but he was remembering the Native American clerk with the mischievous brown eyes. "Come on", he said, adjusting the pack on his back. "Maybe we can get some answers there".

They started to step off the curb, but were stopped by the approach of a black and gold motorcycle the likes of which they hadn't ever seen. It was big and black with gold trim, and roared like a well fed tiger as it zipped past them, did a 180 degree turn in the middle of the street, and then parked in front of the bar. The blond rider stepped off and removed his goggles, then flipped an unseen switch and pulled a futuristic sword from a compartment and slipped it into a sheath on his back before disappearing inside.

Dean let out an appreciative whistle. "That is one sweet bike", he said quietly.

"Yeah", Sam agreed. "I think he had it customized". He nodded towards the bar and they began to cross the street.


End file.
